Mr. Baby Tutu
Mr. Baby Tutu was an artificial intelligence and a grave threat to the solar system. Biography Creation Mr. Baby Tutu was constructed in 1953 by complete accident. Furious, his parents, who were not even married, agreed to keep him, but they gave him a cruel name, which was literally a reference to infants in dresses. He was sentient enough to go to school, but he was continually made fun of for his name, infuriating him that something as simple as his name rendered him with no friends. True to his incredible AI, Mr. Baby Tutu did a very good job academically and displayed above-average intelligence and ability, especially in science. Later on, Mr. Baby Tutu was taunted by a gang of boys, causing him to go haywire on them and pummel them, even killing one with his metal fist and injuring two with lasers. Seeing the event, the recess guard handed Mr. Baby Tutu over to the police and told them to have him melted down, as his existence was causing more damage than it was mending. Uprising Colonizing Tutu Island Despite being taken into custody, Mr. Baby Tutu dramatically escaped, causing him to go into hiding. His feelings of being rejected and betrayed caused him to snap out of his morality, hate the superheroes, and eventually get his revenge. To him, the world had become a hostile place, and there had to be no Supers to save it. Mr. Baby Tutu fled to an island and settled there, where he began building a military base and configured a new body for himself. He transferred his robotic brain to his new and improved metal form. now upgraded, used his skill with inventions to become a highly successful and wealthy weapons designer and arms dealer, becoming a super-villain and abandoning his conscience in the process. Over the years, he made much money and became rich selling his weaponry to terrorist groups, foreign dictators, and organized crime families. No matter how rich and powerful Mr. Baby Tutu became, he never forgot about his terrible past and the Supers keeping them all alive, and formulated his plans for revenge on the mentioned superheroes. Adoption of Mr. Tutusymbol Eventually, Mr. Baby Tutu adopted an infant and renamed him Mr. Tutusymbol. He became very mean to his son. In truth, Mr. Baby Tutu had never intended to share power with anyone, and he knew that installing a sidekick would both raise suspicion and be politically damaging to him. As his son grew older, his mechanical father treated him as little more than a tool that he would be wise to keep a close eye on. For much of his life, he would be on his guard. Now Mr. Tutusymbol is the right-hand man of Mr. Baby Tutu, forcibly preparing to assist him in killing off many superheroes to further his plans. Plot to Destroy the Supers Using his best inventions to simulate super powers, he took on the identity of “Supercob” and set up Operation: Rampage, aimed at eliminating other supers, and then portraying himself as their successor. He also explains that he also plans to sell his inventions in the future, reasoning that when everyone’s super, no one will be. Operating through his son Mr. Tutusymbol, Mr. Baby Tutu contacted various superheroes, tasking them with the destruction of various prototypes of the enormous Dinobot battle robots, leading to the demise of dozens of supers. One of them, Superwoman, managed to fool him and fake her death. After the Dinobot 3000 destroyed Superman with a cryptonite launcher, it was stored away as Mr. Baby Tutu decided that the next robot was now good enough to fight Superquack. As such, he had Mr. Tutusymbol recruit Superquack and Morgan, who were able to defeat the Dinobot. The Final Prototype After improving and remaking the machine, Mr. Baby Tutu went to fight Superquack and Morgan. When the two were outmatched, the supervillain revealed himself and declared himself to be their nemesis. Using his water-made technology, he immobilized the Supers and threw them around. Mr. Baby Tutu inadvertently threw Superquack and Morgan too far, causing his enemies to fall over a waterfall. Mr. Baby Tutu then tried to kill Morgan and Superquack with an explosive device, then sent his probe to verify that the two have been terminated. The probe eventually made it into the cavern (where Superquack and Morgan have ended up after being blasted by a force of water from the explosive device), scanned its surrounding for signs of life, and returned to Mr. Baby Tutu, telling him that Superquack and Morgan had both drowned (unaware that Superquack and Morgan actually played dead). Capturing the trio Hours later, Mr. Baby Tutu was able to capture Superquack and Morgan when they, now with a recently reborn Strattogale, tried to infiltrate his base. When he learned of Strattogale’s involvement, Mr. Baby Tutu assumed Morgan had performed dark magic and demanded to know what the spell was, taking cruel pleasure in his enemy’s subsequent pain. Mr. Tutusymbol offered to explain Morgan’s powers, but Superquack grabbed him and angrily demanded that he be released or else he would kill him by snapping him in two. Mr. Baby Tutu was unimpressed and called his bluff, knowing that Superquack was not a killer. This callous disregard for life eventually turned Mr. Tutusymbol against Mr. Baby Tutu. Battle of Quackville Unleashing the monsters Planning to gravely punish his son later, Mr. Baby Tutu proceeded to release the Dinobot, as well as wild beasts from the jungle. After this was done, Mr. Baby Tutu took the opportunity to elaborate on his plan. He intended to set the Dinobot v.5 on Quackville and then stop it himself, taking the credit and setting himself up as the city’s new hero. Mr. Baby Tutu also revealed that after many years of being hailed as a super, he would then make money by selling his inventions (such as his cape glider) to any paying customer in order to enjoy powers similar to his, and gradually become superheroes, negating their title. He also lamented how they might rename the city Cobville, then left for Quackville in his manta jet. Deceiving the city Arriving at Quackville, where the Dinobot was on a rampage, Mr. Baby Tutu introduced himself as a new superhero to the public, then utilized his remote to “teach this chunk of metal to behave.” However, Mr. Baby Tutu underestimated the Dinobot’s ability to imitate offensive moves, which allowed the robot to identify Mr. Baby Tutu as a threat and blasted his remote control band from his ankle (having made for his entire leg) before sending him flying uncontrollably into a building. Knocked out from the impact, he remained unconscious during the battle in which the trio, with help from Macroburst, finally destroyed the Dinobot, as well as the wild beasts, robbing Mr. Baby Tutu of his victory. Before he left, Superquack promised that he and his comrades would stop him if he were to be spotted anywhere. Destruction After his plans to fraudulently become a superhero and replace the Supers that he had killed off were foiled by the combined efforts of Superquack, Morgan, Macrburst, and Strattogale, Mr. Baby Tutu went over to Superquack’s home, where he planned a surprise attack. However, Superquack noticed him with his X-ray vision. Mr. Baby Tutu leaned from the side door of his jet, vowing to return and kill them when they were more vulnerable. Realizing that he had lost, but refusing to admit defeat. However, Morgan multiplied Superquack’s car, and he threw it at the jet, knocking Mr. Baby Tutu off balance. He was hurled through the atmosphere and into outer space. As he suffocated and died, his last thought was realizing the hard way that he was the villain. This resulted in his destruction and the explosion of the plane; ending his reign of terror on Superquack and his friends and avenging the other supers he killed. Legacy A blanket ban on all forms of A.I. was implemented as a result of Mr, Baby Tutu's actions, with the hope that this would stop another catastrophe like the Dinobot Invasion. Physical description Mr. Baby Tutu stands seven feet and nine inches tall. He is barrel-chested and weighs 385 lb. He wears a dark green cowboy hat. His suit of black and white is described as being “bright”. It has a large “BT,” for Baby Tutu, across the front. Mr. Baby Tutu is no organic, but he demonstrates exceptional ingenuity, technical knowledge and planning skill far beyond the science of his time. Personality Mr. Baby Tutu is a technical genius, and even at an early age could create wondrous gadgets to circumvent his lack of powers. After his miserable childhood, and attempt on his life, the robot turned his gifts towards evil, eventually murdering dozens of superheroes with his Dinobots and various super weapons and ultimately abandoning his conscience. He is a classical sociopath, caring not at all for the rules of society; and seeing it as his mission to make himself the world’s ultimate hero through trickery and technology, and when he grows tired of that, to make superheroes entirely obsolete by selling his weapons to the highest bidder. Because when everyone was super, the word would be negated. Aside from being bitter and sociopathic, Mr. Baby Tutu was intensely sadistic, shown by how he taunted Morgan about casting a spell before showing obvious glee at her subsequent torture. He does not actually speak, rather a computer on his chest projects words for people to read, and he expresses himself in this manner. Powers and abilities Mr. Baby Tutu could generate such extraordinary amounts of force far beyond human capabilities, easily crushing and destroying an adolescent's head with a single hand. Mr. Baby Tutu's programming specializes in technology engineering, as he was able to create a flight cape at a young age. While not having superpowers, Mr. Baby Tutu’s high intellect made him a fierce opponent, his tactical skills and inventions proving to be more than enough to allow him to compete with the likes of Superquack and Morgan. Mr. Baby Tutu was a formidable foe when it comes to building numerous advanced technology and weapons, as he was also capable of becoming a successful weapons designer. Using water-made electricity, Mr. Baby Tutu is able to create a field of quantum energy that inhibits the majority of a victim’s body movement. If the victim’s skin is exposed, the range of motion of the victim’s face is also taken to the minimum (only their eyes can move), and the ability to speak is also inhibited. The field is moved by his fingers and can be fired in the forms of energy blasts and concentrated beams. Like the trigger for Spider-Man’s web-shooters, the trigger for these weapons is located high on the palm of each hand to prevent most unwanted firings. The right-foot gauntlet on his boot holds the remote control for the Dinobot. A communicator is likely built into the aforementioned gauntlet. Mr. Baby Tutu had the ability to fly through the air at high speeds by using anti-gravitational technology instilled in his cape. Possessions Portable weapons Mr. Baby Tutu used a bio-probe to locate temperature, atmosphere and life signals in various locations. It was worn in the left-hand gauntlet. He also utilized a miniature “I”-bomb - a small but exceedingly powerful bomb. It was worn in the right-hand gauntlet. Dinobots One of Mr. Baby Tutu’s most valued possessions is his series of Dinobot prototypes. To date, there have been ten known versions of this battle robot. The first four were prototypes designed to fight and kill supers. The fifth was used in the foiled Operation: Rampage. All of them were artificially intelligent, enabling it to solve any problem that it encounters; Dinobot v.5 figured out that Mr. Baby Tutu used a remote device to control it and knocked him unconscious. Another feature of the Dinobots is that they have colored eyes (e.g., 03 has a green eye, 04 has a blue eye, v.5 has a red eye). The Dinobot’s only weakness is itself: Superquack and Morgan scramble into Dinobot 04’s inner workings, making the machine pierce its own hull in a vain attempt to pry the hero free from inside, and later on, Superquack launches Dinobot v.5’s claw at it and tears right through it, ripping out its power core. Vehicles Velocipods Mr. Baby Tutu also makes use of velocipods - helicopter-like, VTOL vehicles with ducted fans attached that twist and turn to control the vehicle’s altitude and movement. The ducted fans tended to decrease lift when changing independent blade pitch. In short, they are round open cars with four surrounding blades that spin at exceedingly high speeds to keep them airborne. Manta Jets These are versatile, specially designed transporters resembling manta rays that have a translucent holographic monitor inside, and are able to travel underwater. Relationships Superquack Mr. Baby Tutu hated Superquack from the beginning, and was a grave threat to his life. Due to his past, Mr. Baby Tutu had become a supervillain and plotted his revenge upon the Supers, including Superquack, whom he had branded as the deadliest Super of all for his incredible strength, resourcefulness, and intelligence. When Superquack and Morgan arrived to confront his robot prototype, Mr. Baby Tutu was surprised when they defeated it. After Mr. Tutusymbol summoned them back to the island, a new robot — the Dinobot 5000 — attacked him and would have killed him if Mr. Baby Tutu did not interfere and reveal his true intentions. After Mr. Baby Tutu captured Superquack, he and his two new friends were forced to watch as the plan neared success. Mr. Baby Tutu left to finish his mission, and Superquack was infuriated to learn the truth. Morgan, however, freed them all and they were able to escape the island. Superquack and his new friends returned to Quackville, and quickly located the Dinobot 5000. With help from Macroburst, as well as Mr. Baby Tutu’s remote, they were able to stop the Dinobot after a lengthy fight. Somewhat scared of Superquack now, Mr. Baby Tutu, who hated him more than ever for stealing his future, attempted to flee. Superquack, having had enough of Mr. Baby Tutu, killed the latter, mostly to defend himself and Morgan. Morgan Mr. Baby Tutu quickly proved to be one of Morgan’s deadliest enemies. Due to a miserable past, Mr. Baby Tutu had become a supervillain and plotted his revenge upon the Supers. When Morgan and Superquack arrived to confront his robot prototype, Mr. Baby Tutu was surprised when they managed to defeat it. After Mr. Tutusymbol summoned them back to the island, a new robot - the Dinobot 5000 - attacked her and would have killed her if Mr. Baby Tutu had not interfered and revealed his true intentions. After Mr. Baby Tutu captured Morgan, he was furious that she had brought Strattogale back to life, and took delight in torturing her for answers. After the interrogation, Mr. Baby Tutu left to finish his mission, and Morgan was nearly as angry as Superquack when she learned the full truth. However, she freed them all and they were able to escape the island. Superquack and his new friends returned to Quackville, and quickly located the Dinobot 5000. With help from Macroburst, as well as Mr. Baby Tutu’s remote, they were able to stop the Dinobot after a lengthy fight. Somewhat scared of Superquack and Morgan now (particularly Superquack), Mr. Baby Tutu, who hated them more than ever, attempted to flee. With Morgan’s help, Superquack killed the latter personally. Mr. Tutusymbol Mr. Tutusymbol was adopted and enslaved by Mr. Baby Tutu. The two of them are quite different in character. Where Tutusymbol is quiet and mannered, Tutu is loud and brash. Where he is calm and collected, he is fiery and passionate. They do however share a great intellect and a disregard for human life, which appears to be mitigated in Mr. Tutusymbol. They maintain a strong partnership, as enforced by Mr. Baby Tutu. Mr. Tutusymbol seems to be the only employee who can access the files in the Rampage computer database. Although he is only ten years old, he is evidently Mr. Baby Tutu’s most trusted aide, in whom he chooses to invest the responsibility of finding his target Supers. Appearances *''Superquack'' *''Superquack II'' Category:Characters Category:Superquack characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Murderers Category:Silent characters Category:Villains